


Lovers Tiff

by KissMeSenseless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry, After care, Anal Sex, Cocopops fights, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, Harry likes being praised in bed, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Tension, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeSenseless/pseuds/KissMeSenseless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry fight over Cocopops. Harry says no sex.  Sexual tension ensues.</p><p>Or the one where it's cliche af but you read it anyways cause like, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Tiff

"S'not even a big deal for fuck's sake,"Louis curses, once he'd been caught sneaking in a few handfuls of CocoPops one fine saturday afternoon. "Everything you buy always tastes like shit,"

 

Harry's eyes are visibly wide,"I can't believe you would disrespect me like this, Louis,"He takes another glance at the sugary box of cereal, growing more furious realizing just now that Louis had probably been sneaking them in the kitchen pantry for quite a while now.   _Little shit._

 

"I can't believe we're having this conversation and honestly, I'm _done_ ,"Louis finishes, aggressively snatching the box of CocoPops off the counter and retreating into the living room to continue playing Fifa.

 

Harry places a hand on his hips, sighing to calm himself first.  What did he ever do to deserve such an unhealthy husband?  He then walks into the living room and crosses his arms in front of the T.V, intentionally blocking the view.

 

Louis sighs, obnoxiously loud.

 

"Until you apologize for going behind my back and eating sugary meals, no sex for you,"

 

Louis snorts,"Yeah, o _kay_ ,"He mocks, smugly rolling his eyes while trying to shoo him out of the way.

 

"I'm being serious,"Harry furrows his eyebrows, getting a bit angry at the fact that the man refuses to believe him.  

 

"Allright babycakes, remind me again when I'm balls deep,"He raises both eyebrows pointedly, and looks back at his controller,"Now have you _quite_ finished?"

 

Harry calmly collected his thoughts and moved aside, purposefully swaying his hips suggestively as he left the room.  

 

 

**NEXT DAY**

 

 

Pink panties. Harry wore pink panties that even had a little black bow on it under his skin tight jeans.

 

He looked into the mirror from behind his back and bent down just to make sure the pink lace could be seen to tease when his shirt rode up.   He smiled, satisfied. 

 

Just then, Louis walked into their luminous bedroom wearing a black shirt and a dark maroon tie, looking frantic,"Did you see my brief case?" Louis had to go to work and as usual, he was late.

 

Harry pretended to be aloof,"Um no,"He walked over slowly then and looked in much deep thought before-"Maybe it's under the bed, here let me _help_ you," And with that he dropped to his hands and knees, purposefully pushing out his bum while crouching to retrieve the brief case(which he ~~hid~~ placed under there earlier for operation pink panties).  He was sure Louis could make out the hot pink lace that covered his perky bum.

 

Hearing Louis' breath hitch, he smirked, Louis would crack in no time.  Getting up, he pushed the brief case into the older man's hand, who seemed to be in a bit of a haze, much to Harry's delight.

 

"Uh, th-thanks,"Louis massaged the back of his head, and slowly backed away from Harry as if he was contaminated.

 

Harry only smiled widely,"No problem, darling,"Harry wanted to sway his hips while leaving the room once again for the final finish but the sinful fabric deliciously graced his _boy_ _parts_ and it was making him hard and damn it Louis looked like fucking _sex_ in that tie _._

 

As soon as he heard Louis shut the front door, Harry slid the pink silk down his slender legs and rushed into the shower to finger himself to orgasm with a soft whimper of _Daddy_  on his precious lips.

 

After coming out of the shower he pouted softly, plopping himself on their king sized bed.  He mentally noted to come up with a punishment for Louis that didn't involve punishing himself in the process.

 

For the rest of the evening, Harry worked on his psychology paper while resisting the urge to picture himself getting roughly fucked on Louis' cock with his silk panties obscenely pulled to the side.

 

S _hit_.

 

 

**NIGHT TIME**

 

 

Harry decided he'd make himself an organic dish of spinach and chickpeas for dinner, but for Louis he went out to personally pick up nuggets and a juicy cheeseburger (which, yuck).  He decided he would tease Louis until he broke.  The choice was between him and unhealthy foods, and his menace of a lover obviously chose the latter so Harry might as well rub it in until the older man cracks and comes crawling back to him.  Harry's lips curved into a sinister smile at the evil thought-bubble.

 

But it popped when he felt strong arms snake around his waist, right above his love handles. O _h_.

 

"Mm, smells good,"Louis muttered dangerously low into his ear and it took every ounce of Harry's self control to not _mewl_ against him.

 

Harry immediately placed the lid on top of his spinach stew curtly,"Well, your dinner's over there,"He coldly pointed to the box of chicken nuggets and a wrapped burger and Louis' gaze followed.

 

He felt Louis' hold of him tighten shortly,"M'talking about you, _love_ ,"

 

Harry had the decency to blush, before he gently untangled himself from Louis' hold to tend to his pot again.  That, and to prevent himself from giving in and shamelessly spreading his legs for him right then and there.  But mostly, to tend to the pot, mind you.  

 

"It'll get cold, Louis, wouldn't want your meal to taste like 'shit' or anything,"And Louis snickered sensing the sarcasm before walking over to sit on the chair.

 

And Harry joined him shortly.

 

Dinner was quiet, other than Harry's unnecessary moans of contentment after every bite of the delicious stew he cooked up. 

 

" _Mmh_ , so good,"Harry commented, his eyes closed in pleasure, before he swallowed down the food, and slowly opened his full blown and suspiciously glassy green eyes to glance over at the man.  

 

Louis cleared his throat, downing the last of his nuggets-and almost choking in the process,"I'm-I'm finished,"He stood up abruptly and cleared his side of the table, rushing out the kitchen.

 

Harry could only smirk seeing the man practically charge towards the shower.  

 

And in bed that night, Harry chose to wear nothing other than his cozy lavender sweater.  Seeing Louis come out of the shower, creme white towel hanging low on his hips, emphasizing his tanned physique, Harry bit his bottom lip. Louis glances at him sharply, and Harry found it hard to look away.  He hadn't felt Louis inside him since 24 hours and counting and it was honestly driving him insane. Louis looks away then and puts on a pair of black boxers before sliding in next to Harry and turning off the night lamp beside him.

 

"Goodnight,"He says, neither coldly nor warmly.

 

"Night,"Harry replies in a whisper and then Louis' turning his back towards him.  

 

Harry pouts in the dark.  This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Louis was supposed to be begging by now.  But then again, Louis doesn't even know he was bare naked under the sweater.  Harry's mind races trying to decide how he was going to deliver that fact to Louis.  And then his eyes brighten.  

 

"M'cold,"Harry whines,"Hold me?"

 

"Come'ere,"Louis turns around instantly and after the blankets and sheets shuffle a bit, he feels Harry's sweater against his chest allowing him to circle his arms around the younger boy's waist.  He kisses once into his chocolate curls and closes his eyes, feeling Harry's body heat radiate through the fabric.

 

After a few minutes Harry begins nudging in closer, even though there was clearly no space to fill between them.  But Louis humors him anyways and gently squeezes the boy's waist reassuringly.  He feels Harry slump then.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was furious.   He was clearly not doing a very good job at teasing Louis since the man was clearly clueless about his attire.  So he very bluntly, pulled up the soft fabric so it exposed his peachy bum and rubbed it back against Louis' cloth-covered crotch.  He bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning at the feel of Louis' dick.

 

"Harry-"

 

"I'm trying to get comfortable, you're squeezing me so tight,"Harry huffs, fake-annoyed.  

 

Louis feels his dick harden by the second and he loosens his grip on the boy, and then decides to retrieve both his hands all together, drawing a questioning look from Harry,"I have to wake up early tomorrow so can you quit acting like a child and just go to sleep?"

 

Harry frowns,"Why are you getting mad at me so quickl-"

 

"Fine, sorry, let's just try this again,"Louis holds open his arms in the dark waiting for Harry to delve in and Harry does, this time, half his torso completely exposed.  

 

And when Louis wraps his arms around the beautiful boy's waist, he was met by a familiar warmth only Harry's bare skin could give off and a raging boner only Harry could give.  Louis groans into his ear,"Fuck, Harry-"

 

"Goodnight, Lou,"Harry smirks and his eyes sparkle in the dark, prouder than ever.  

 

Louis mumbles something about Harry being the devil and whatnot.    

 

 

**NEXT MORNING**

 

 

It was 6:30 in the morning and the alarm went off, prompting Louis to squint his eyes open and blindly reach for the clock.

 

Once the blaring sound resided, Louis rubbed his eyes to let the morning settle in and looked down to see his baby, bottom half completely stark naked, in his arms.  A smile immediately tugs at his lips and he leans in closer to place small kisses along his neck but Harry moans into it, so Louis had no choice but to continue.

 

"Lou.."Harry whispers, eyes still closed while his fingers reach out into the air to touch anywhere.  Louis picks his head up from Harry's neck and kisses his fingertips, drawing out a lazy smile on Harry's part.

 

"Go to sleep, babe, still early,"Louis tells him quickly, before getting up finally.  

 

Harry blinks his eyes open to watch Louis get dressed.  Usually, at this time, Harry would wake up _squirming_  with Louis' scruff between his milky-white thighs.  But instead, Louis tells him to go to sleep.   _Sleep_.

 

Louis walks out of the bathroom once his hair's styled up and looks over to the bed to see the doe-eyed boy still awake,"Something wrong?"

 

"...You're not eating me out," Okay, Harry was a bit blunt in the mornings.  But then he realized the words that slipped. "-And i couldn't be _any_ happier,"

 

Louis doesn't know what to say.

 

Harry blushed in embarrassment,"..Yeah um I just wanted you to know that and you're looking at me weirdly now and I'm going to sleep,"With that he turned away to lie on his stomach and bury his face in the pillow.

 

Soon enough, he felt fingers gently raking through his hair,"Harr-"

 

"I'm trying to sleep!"Harry muffles into the pillow and shortly hears a low chuckle followed by a kiss on the back of his neck and Harry might've squirmed further into his touch when Louis' hands gently massaged his bare ass.                    

 

 _God_ , Harry needed to get a grip.  

 

 

**NEXT DAY**

 

After coming home from classes that day, Harry munches on a banana when Louis calls.

 

He grins, rushing to answer it," _Louis_ ,"He says, and it was enough cause Louis could practically hear the boy grinning from ear to ear on the other line.

 

It makes Louis smile like a fool, too,"Hi love, I miss you,"He admits.

 

Harry bit his lips.  Normally, now would be the time he'd tell Louis all the naughty things he wants Louis to do to him and the man would be home early in less than half an hour, fucking him against something in the house calling him _baby_ and _kitten._   "..I-I have homework i need to finish,"  

 

"You've been acting really weird lately,"

 

"No you are,"

 

"..You see?!"

 

Harry goes quiet for a few seconds and Louis could honestly hear the boy thinking up a response to deliver,"I don't have time for this, goodbye," and he hangs up.

 

 

**A Little Later**

 

 

Harry finishes typing the last word of his five page paper and he hears Louis open and close the front door.  He was home.  Harry really wanted to run into his arms.

 

Louis comes in, dropping his keys to the side table, and sort of missing a grinning Harry, deep dimples and all, greeting him at the door followed by multiple kisses from his soft pink plump lips.  

 

"Harry, I'm home,"he says casually.  Hearing nothing, he goes to the pantry about to reach for his cocopops, before side-eying a lone banana on the counter.

 

He mentally argues with himself for a couple minutes, going back and forth between his decisions, before cursing and grabbing the banana.

 

He peels the banana while walking up the stairs to their bedroom, where Harry was on his laptop on bed, seemingly busy.  He walks closer to the younger one, soon after making the bed dip.

 

"Oh hi, didn't hear you come in sorry,"Harry says monotonously, not once looking up.

 

"Don't mind me then,"Louis replies, then immediately munches loudly on his banana, trying to make his point.  He was being healthy and Harry wasn't even looking at him. He clears his throat even louder and even _coughs_ for good measure, trying to grab the boy's attention.  But failing nonetheless.

 

"Could you quiet down? I have a paper to finish,"Harry mutters, typing away, eyes focused on nothing but the screen.

 

"Sorry, I just _really_ love this banana,"Louis quite casually happens to mention.  

 

Harry stops ~~fake~~ typing and looks over and there his husband was, over-enthusiastically stuffing his face with chunks of banana.  He blinks at him.

 

"What? I like bananas..All potassium and shit,"Louis fidgets under Harry's gaping stare, unsure whether to take another bite out of his banana (which, yuck) or wait for Harry to say something- _anything_.

 

Then, all of a sudden Louis' being attacked on his own bed, a cheerful Harry chirping "Lou!" while peppering Louis with kisses all over his cheeks,"No you don't like them at all! You're trying to apologize to me!"Harry gleefully points out like a child, bright-eyed and so amused.  God, Louis loves him.  

 

The chestnut-haired lad snorts, lying next to Harry now,"No,"He rolls his eyes, but a smile pokes through,"I just really like being healthy sometimes, I can't _believe_ you would disrespect me like this,"he reiterates and Harry's full on beaming at this point, itching to touch Louis everywhere.   

 

"You love me _so_ much,"Harry sing songs and Louis' already kissing the crook of his neck eagerly.

 

"You win, baby,"Louis mumbles into the skin there and Harry's hands come up to play with the back of Louis' hair.  Oh how he missed being called that.

 

"Louis.."It came out a little breathless and Louis immediately hovered over him, deepening the kisses to his neck while Harry whimpers here and there, already on the verge of squirming beneath him.

 

"I know, pumpkin,"Louis coos, running his fingers through his locks, and Harry leans into his touch before opening his eyes to blink up at him, almost _innocently_. Louis swore it drove him crazy. "Stop that,"

 

Harry giggles a little,"How many times did you get off?" Harry wraps his legs around the older man's waist, pulling him in closer.

 

"You first,"Louis smirked in reply.

 

Harry feigned shock,"Not once,"He poker-faced, except his blushing cheeks gave him away, all too easily.

 

"Is that right, baby?" Louis murmurs, softly nuzzling against his hair, before sensually nipping along his jawline.

 

Harry bit his lips, cheeks flushed, feeling a whole lot more submissive all of a sudden.  He shook his head, eyes closed feeling his senses tingle wherever Louis touches him.

 

"Words, baby,"Louis coldly demands all of a sudden and Harry lets out a desperate whimper.

 

"Daddy.."Harry blurts, settling into his role easily.

 

Louis nearly growls into his mouth, fiercely making out with the curly-headed boy, before pulling away, saliva messily dripping from their mouths, down Harry's chin, and Louis' eyes narrow at him,"How dare you tease me with your pretty panties,"

 

And Harry's eyes widen a bit,"Oh,"

 

Louis raises a sharp eyebrow," 'Oh?' Is that all?" He unbuttons his shirt and loosens his tie but doesn't take it off, eyes fixed on Harry's blown pupils. 

 

"M'sorry, I'll be good-So good,"he promises, eyes wide and sincere and Louis almost loses it.  

 

"I know, love, strip and lie down for me," He orders, dropping his own boxers to the ground when Harry most eagerly strips naked and lies down obediently, shamelessly spreading his legs.

 

Louis begins placing wet kisses along his inner thighs, before trailing up to pepper his tummy with kisses and Harry's smiling then, hands holding onto the top of Louis' messy hair. "Missed your lips, Lou,"

 

Louis caresses his love handles tenderly, kissing them with extra care since they were the first to bruise when Harry rode him into oblivion,"Yeah, babe?" He mumbles against his silky skin, softly pressing chaste kisses along every inch of Harry's tummy.

 

Harry feels so _warm_ all over, he could sleep.  Except he wanted to sleep with his husband inside him tonight. " _Louis_.."

 

"Okay baby, how many?"Louis comes up to kiss his bitten-red lips, while simultaneously uncapping the lube to splatter a slick amount to his fingers.

 

"So many,"Harry whines and Louis chuckles against his ear, making Harry even more flustered.  "Lou, plea-"

 

Louis pushes a finger and then another into Harry's tight heat and he begins to lust over the pretty little moans he's drawing out of the boy. "So tight, love," Harry only moans in reply, shaking slightly when Louis rams his fingers in and out.  He begins adding a third when-

 

Harry's eyes shoot open,"No-Yours, Lou, need yours now,"Harry manages to sputter out, already a bit of a panting mess from Louis' finger-fucking.

 

"Baby I haven't stretc-"

 

Harry almost begins crying then and louis stops thrusting his fingers in and looks over at him, confused,"S'too much, M'gonna cum-Need your cock, _please_ ,"he pleads helplessly.  It's been what feels like forever since they last fucked, given their active sex life, so Harry was extremely sensitive and _beyond_ aroused.

 

Louis' own cock's been leaking since the moment Harry spread his legs so he couldn't really say no,"If it hurts-"

 

"God, just fuck me really good, Louis,"Harry blurts, clenching onto the sheets beneath him to ready himself. "Please Daddy?"He then adds, voice pleading again while trying to stave off his orgasm.

 

Louis jerks himself off a few times, watching Harry's hole clench desperately at nothing, "Wanna ride me, princess?" 

 

Harry jolts up, nodding vigorously, and nearly falls off the bed in excitement.  Harry _loved_ being called princess.

 

"Careful,"Louis was so endeared and he intertwines their fingers and Harry positions himself on top of Louis' pre-cum covered head.

 

He screams when he sits down all the way in one go, letting Louis bottom out. 

 

Louis groans in encouragement, but Harry stays still, reveling the stretch and burn around Louis' thick cock.

 

"F-fuck, so good,"He murmurs, feeling Louis' balls press against his cheeks.

 

Louis lets his fingertips caress the sides of Harry's bare thighs. "You're doing so well, baby," Louis praises already, resisting all urges to just fuck up into him.

 

Harry picks his ass up and down slowly along Louis' length, hearing the lube and pre-cum squelch inside,"..Wet, Lou _so_ wet,"He mumbles, eyebrows creasing in arousal, before he's full on bouncing on his dick.

 

Louis could only stare up at his baby,"Look so pretty riding Daddy, princess," Harry only preens down at him, and Louis grasps the boy's pudgy skin above his hips, leaving bruises on his love handles, while Harry's hands wrap around Louis' wrists for balance as he rides him rough. "Like Daddy's cock, baby?"  Louis often asked lewd questions just to see Harry struggle to form words.

 

"Love Daddy's big cock..L-love it so m-Ah!"He cuts off into a series of moans, head thrown back, mouth hanging open, and cheeks painted a flushed red while Louis bites his lips, savoring this image of Harry. The younger boy forcefully slams down trying to find his prostate but failed more than once already.

 

Soon enough he was whining helplessly and falling into Louis chest, stilling all actions and simply panting against Louis' ear, frustratedly, he frowns, "C-can't-"

 

 Louis quickly kisses his frown away,"Daddy's gonna take care of you now,"Louis assures, flipping them over so Harry's lying flat on his tummy, pink hole exposed, and Harry looks so content, "Ready, baby?"

 

"Daddy's gonna make me loud,"Harry nods at his own words and it goes straight to Louis' cock, as it jerks in the air, and he kneels down to smack a wet kiss straight to Harry's glistening hole,"That's right, kitten," Harry mewls in reply, relishing Louis' scruff against his sensitive parts. And fuck was he perfect.

 

He's biting into the pillow beneath him, muffling a hoarse scream, as Louis' raw cock rams in hard and fast forbidding him to catch his breath, which makes Harry go all high-pitched and needy once he releases the pillow from between his teeth,  "Moremoremore-ah !"

 

Louis slammed in each time mercilessly, fucking the boy's now pliant body, making Harry's curls shake every time, while he wantonly whimpers against the pillow,"Such a good boy-Fuck,"Louis' eyes rolled back, feeling the pleasure build, as the headboard rocked against the wall.

 

Harry's eyes sparkle as his hair is being pulled slightly and he's loud. So _obscenely_ loud.  Saliva dripping filthily down his chin, slightly pooling on the pillow, while his dick dribbled pre-cum on the satin sheets..

 

"O _h_ -M'cumming-"

 

Louis stops everything, and all Harry feels is heat, scorching heat inside,"No, not yet darling," He slides a hand underneath Harry's warm belly and pushes him up so that Harry's unwillingly on his hands and knees, limbs wobbly, with the pressure of Louis' hand pressed against his lower belly.  Harry felt tears fill the corner of his eyes, desperate to let go but even more desperate to be good for Daddy.

 

 

Louis immediately fucks him at an insanely fast pace, and Harry's sobbing out loud at this point, clenching onto the sheets, trying to _not_ cum when Louis' cock unabashedly slams repeatedly against his prostate, nearly milking the boy.  Harry's eyes widen and he wants to say something but it all comes out in an incoherent string and Louis' literally rubbing his tummy as he fucks him into a daze while whispering how much of a good baby he was being and-

 

"L-lou..Cum?"He manages to slur out in the midst of Louis' harsh thrusts and Louis would have to chuckle at that if he weren't on the verge of wetting Harry from the inside.

 

"Yeah, baby, make me proud,"His voice was raspy and it sent Harry coming against the sheets untouched, eyes fluttering shut as his vision blurs, hitting him in waves, while the older man fills him up warm in long spurts.

 

Harry falls instantly on the bed and Louis' spooning him up in his arms soon after, panting slowly into the back of his neck.  And Harry's eyes remain closed, feeling Louis' chest against his back, slowly heaving into a calm pace,"Sleepy Lou..M' _so_ sleepy,"

 

Louis hums against his hair,"Did _so_ well, darling,"Louis praises, and Harry lazily smiles back.  Louis pulls him closer by the waist and settles his hand on Harry's soft tummy.

 

Harry blushes all of a sudden and shyly opens his eyes to look down at Louis' hand before looking into the man's blue orbs, bottom lips being bitten in.

 

"What?"

 

"Um..I liked when you-"Harry lowered his hand to place them on top of Louis' before rubbing them up and down his own little belly, and then he stops immediately, embarrassed, "And yeah.."He finishes, wanting to tuck his face away into the pillow, with the attention he was getting under Louis' gaze. 

 

Louis chuckles into his ear, giving Harry's tummy a gentle rub in reply,"God, I love you,"Harry giggles and Louis couldn't help but scoot down and pepper little kisses along Harry's abdomen, making the younger boy giggle even more.

 

Louis pauses once noticing his semen dripping out of Harry's hole,"Got you all messy didn't I, love?"He murmurs against his hipbone.

 

Harry shivers,"S'okay..Love being full of you," he breaks into a dopey smile and Louis couldn't resist coming up to kiss his lips murmuring an _i love you_ right before.

 

Harry's bambi-like eyes droop sleepily after the shocks of the orgasm and he falls asleep quickly while Louis gets up to clean them both off with a towel before cuddling him in close to his chest, watching Harry sleep most peacefully when suddenly the latter's eyes open with a crease in his brows-

 

"I love you too,"He mumbles, in still a bit of a daze, and Louis almost melted at the sight of Harry waking up just to say it back when-"Too much cocopops in the house Lou..Not good,"

 

Louis laughs into his neck,"I'll take care of it,"

 

"More bananas,"Harry adds softly, then.

 

"You got it, babe,"Louis kisses his cheek.

 

Harry hums contently and falls back asleep in Louis' arms, dreaming of bananas, healthy husbands, cocopops-free kitchens and multiple orgasms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
